Experiment 79880
by YukiMatsuzaka411
Summary: SEQUEL TO HATO IN A FRUITS BASKET. The Sohma family and the Kawakami family have been freed of their curses, but someone has come to disturb the families yet again with... marriage? Read to find out!


Well, well, heya you guys! This is Yuki coming up with the sequel to Hato in a Fruits Basket… Experiment 79880! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and keep on reading! Hai Doozou!

: bows:

File 1: 5433

"Wake up you bastard!" yelled Hitoshi shaking Kyo violently.

"Now, now Hitoshi-chan, you shouldn't treat my child with such violence," said Shigure smoothly as he fanned himself. But then Tsubasha replied,

"But you don't have any children." Shigure then looked down for a second, but then looked up with his eyes sparkling,

"Yes that is true my dear, but he is a child of my heart!"

"I ask that you shush Shigure-san," said Yuki looking down with a sweat drop forming on his head.

"This is wondrous and all, but this still doesn't change the fact that Kyo needs to wake up!" yelled Hitoshi as she started to shake Kyo even more violently. Kyo then got up blinking and drooling at the same time.

"Hello there, are you awake dear?" questioned Hitoshi gently. Kyo nodded, smiled then laid his head on Hitoshi's chest and fell back asleep.

"WAKE UP YOU HENTAI!" yelled Hitoshi as she picked up Kyo and threw him to the other end of the bus.

"What the hell?" questioned Kyo while he was massaging his head.

"Don't you what the hell me you bastard!" yelled Hitoshi back at Kyo.

"Excuse me, I was paying to things that mattered, not a bitch like you!" screamed Kyo right back at Kyo. As the two started to fight, Tohru asked Shigure,

"Um, Shigure-san, do they do this quite often?" Shigure nodded along with Tsubasha, but Tsubasha continued by speaking mischievously,

"But they are holding back their sexual desires for each other! It hurts me so…." Tsubasha paused to look at Hitoshi and Kyo who were hovering angrily over Tsubasha saying quietly, but in a very threatening manner,

"I suggest you shush your mouth." Tsubasha stopped right in her tracks and moved off to the side quietly.

"Hey hey! We are the onsen you know!" said Momiji brightly rushing towards Hitoshi with open arms.

"Yes I know Momiji-kun," said Hitoshi as she held Momiji back with one arm and a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Move Momiji, now," said Kyo as he lifted Momiji by the head and motioned him out of the bus (btw, this is all taking place on a bus, pretty much the whole family is here, wait, the whole family is there, minus Akito, Hatori, and Ritsu).

"Demo (1), Momiji-kun wants to take a bath with Hitoshi-chan!" exclaimed Momiji struggling to get himself out of Kyo's grasp.

"You will do nothing like that understood?" said Kyo as he pressed his face against Momiji angrily.

"Aaaah! Kowaidesu (2)!" yelled Momiji as he ran towards the inn. As the whole group walked towards the inn (the group consists of Hitoshi, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Tsubasha, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Tohru), Tohru ran up to meet Hitoshi who was walking beside Kyo.

"It looks like you are having fun Kawakami-san!" said Tohru in her bright manner (: pukes: ). Hitoshi laughed and replied,

"Of course I'm having fun! You must be Honda-san! Hajimemashite (3)," said Hitoshi as she bowed down (she stopped walking for a second of course, Kyo stopped too, but doesn't bow). Tohru blushed and replied,

"Oh you musn't do that! There is no necessity for all of that formality! Please, just called me Tohru-chan!" Hitoshi smiled and nodded her head and started to walk faster towards the front of the inn.

"We, wel, welllcomeeeeee…… ttttttooooo mmmyyy huuummmbbllle innnn…" said the woman at the door. She smiled in a scary manner at Hitoshi who stepped back a little. The rest of the family just formed sweat drops on their heads as the woman ran up to Hitoshi and shook her by the shoulders saying,

"I HAVE NOT GIVEN THE SAVIOR OF THIS FAMILY A PROPER GREETING! PLLLLLEEEASSSEE FOOOORRRRRRGIIIVEE MEEEEEEEEE!" Hitoshi shook off the woman nervoulsy and said,

"Please, there is no necessity for that."

"AAAAAAAH! ANOTHER KIND INDIVIDUALLLLLLLL! KAMI-SAMA HAS TOLD ME THAT I HAVE DONE WRONG! PLLLLLLEEEASSSEEEE FOOORRRGIIIVEEE MEEEE HITOSHI- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Hitoshi laughed nervously as she edged away from the woman and hid behind Kyo.

"That's Okami-san… she runs the inn and the onsen," said Kyo as Hitoshi edged farther and farther away from Okami dragging Kyo along with her, "so stop dragging me!" Out of anger, Hitoshi punched Kyo to the ground and the fighting between the couple started again. As the sweatdrops on the Sohma family's heads doubled, Okami disappeared and reappeard right beside the fight between Hitoshi and Kyo.

"Kkkkkyyyyooooo-chhhhaaaaannnn…" said Okami in a creepy manner as usual. Then she grabbed Kyo by the collar and said,

"HOW DARE YOU FIGHT THE SAVIOR OF OUR FAMILY IN SUCH A MANNER! THAT IS THE ULLLLLLTIIIIMMMMMAAATE INSULT!" As Kyo was shivering from the creepy woman hanging over him, Hitoshi started walking into the inn along with the family leaving Kyo to a lecture. When Kyo finally arrived back from his lecture, he sad beside Hitoshi looking horrible with hairs sticking from every which way on his head.

"Oh, Kyo-chan, we were discussing where and with whom we are going to share rooms with. I of course will share with my Tsubasha," said Shigure as he fanned himself gracefully showing off his sparkles. Tsubasha just sat beside him looking utterly annoyed. Tohru and Yuki were sharing a room as well and Momiji, and Hatsuharu had decided to share a room.

"Looks like you two must have to share a room," said Tsubasha mischeviously as she borrowed Shigure's fan and smiled wickedly.

"So?" said Hitoshi looking annoyed at Tsubasha's face mixed with the fan waving. Kyo stood beside Hitoshi with his arms crossed looking annoyed as well. Seeing that she was having no effect on the couple, Tsubasha slid over to Shigure and whispered something in his ear, then in unison (they both have fans now, some how),

"Then Kyo-chan can take advantage of Hitoshi and they can make sweet love together!" They were holding the fans up to their faces and looking to the sky with both of them sparkling brightly, but their sparkle session was abruptly stopped when Hitoshi and Kyo appeared before them covered in black flames and said,

"Shut up…" Tsubasha and Shigure then slid of to the side, still sparkling and holding their respective fans but running away from the furious Kyo and Hitoshi. When the couple finally calmed down (after ripping Shigure's and Tsubasha's fans), it was decided that there was to be a fusumu (a partition thingie) to separate the two. After some arguing, everyone went to their respective rooms and that included Hitoshi and Kyo. Just as Okami had promised, there was a fusumu to separate the both of them when they were asleep and they quietly changed into their yukatas.

"Oyasumi (4)," said Hitoshi as she tucked herself into the futon.

"Hey, Hitoshi, I've wanted to ask you something for a long time," said Kyo in reply to Hitoshi's 'oyasumi.'

"Shoot," said Hitoshi getting up (btw, she can't see him cause of the fusumu thing… it's probably a screen, I'm guessing).

"Well, when you saw my true form, when I had the curse, were you afraid?" questioned Kyo nervously.

Hitoshi laughed quietly and then said,

"I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't but I wasn't a basket of roses myself." Hitoshi smiled gently and Kyo laughed a little, but Hitoshi wasn't done,

"But aren't all humans like us Kyo?"

"Huh? I'm sure normal humans can't turn into a freaky cat monster or into some blood thirsty demon," said Kyo in a very airy manner wondering what in the world Hitoshi meant.

"No no Kyo… I mean, don't all humans have a bad side?" questioned Hitoshi looking through the fusumu at Kyo who was looking back (I'm assuming that the fusumu is a screen… I dunno).

"Our side is just a bit more prominent… but don't all humans have what we have? They have fought it the way we have, so when I saw your true form, I realized that I was scared, I truly was scared, but I looked at myself in that manner and realized, I am also scared of that side of me," said Hitoshi looking down and smiling.

"Kyo, I know you, you always make yourself seem like you are an outsider and that you don't belong anywhere, but we are all the same Kyo… you belong somewhere, somewhere close by…" said Hitoshi as she finished. Kyo was still looking through the fusumu even though Hitoshi had finished talking.

"Oh, sorry for making the mood so dark, well, oyasumi," said Hitoshi as she tucked herself back into bed. Kyo tucked himself back into bed as well, but he started to speak saying,

"You know, Hitoshi, you remind me of Tohru-san."

"Oh, I guess that's good," said Hitoshi almost upset at that comment. Kyo sensing the uneasiness laughed and replied,

"It's not a bad thing. She saved our whole family, gave us the power to live, but when she left, that was when her magic left. You see, without her, we had no reason to live, no reason to continue on living because I guess she wasn't meant to truly save this family, but when you came into our lives, even though you didn't know it, you inspired me to keep on living." Hitoshi's eyes widened and she turned on her side to face Kyo through the fusumu.

"You were still living even though you were an orphan that had a demon eating you alive, yet you smiled and kept fighting it. You lived even though things seemed hopeless to you, but you found hope in everything. Even though we never talked about something like this earlier, you had inspired me to realize I too was human and that I could get over that stinking piece of shit that was my true form, I thank you for teaching me that Hitoshi. You've given me something that Tohru-san could show me, but could never give me, thank you so much," said Kyo as he smiled into his pillow and then turned to face the ceiling. Hitoshi was still looking through the fusumu but now, she had started to cry. The tears flowed onto her pillow and she replied to Kyo,

"No, no. I never gave you anything, you've had it all along Kyo… I just showed it to you."

"See?" replied Kyo sitting up quickly and looking through the fusumu, "That's what you do! You make people believe that they can fly if they wish and you see the good in every person even though they might rip you apart piece by piece." Then Kyo started to walk to the end of the fusumu (Hitoshi is too busy crying to pay attention) and climbed into Hitoshi's futon. Hitoshi stopped crying and then yelled quite loudly,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Then Kyo moved closer towards Hitoshi's face and whispered,

"I want to thank you for what you've done for me." Hitoshi started to blush, but Kyo didn't give her a chance to say anything else. He pressed his lips against hers moving one hand down to her waist and then placing one hand behind her head. Hitoshi let him kiss her neck down and then start undoing her yukata. Kyo then kissed her again allowing her to take off his yukata as well, but both of them stopped when they heard something. They both snapped their heads towards the door. Almost in perfect unison, the couple straightened their respective yukata's and motioned towards the door. Kyo motioned Hitoshi to go to the other door (there's probably 2 doors to get in… assuming yet again) and then in unison yet again, they slid open the door revealing Shigure and Tsubasha (Tsubasha is in Kyo's door and Shigure is in Hitoshi's door) and then Shigure and Tsubasha looked up at the two flaming and nervously stepped out of their rooms. Then the two slammed the doors shut and planted furniture in front of each of the doors (even though Shigure and Tsubasha weren't going to attempt to peek again) and then went back to the futon (they're too tired and angry to do it now ;;). Hitoshi tucked herself into her futon, but when she saw that Kyo was tucking himself in as well, she started to blush and stammer saying,

"Wh, what, t, are you doing?" Kyo didn't answer but he did blush violently. Hitoshi looked at him a bit surprised, but she smiled and tucked herself fully into the bed. Then as soon as Kyo tucked himself into the bed, she pulled him by the yukata and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Kyo started to stammer and tried to push Hitoshi away (not with effort), but in the end, he gave in and held Hitoshi's head closer to his chest. As the night quieted down, everyone was sleeping easily, but there was a disturbance in Kyo's and Hitoshi's room. A young man was hovering over the couple (who was sound asleep, awwww ) and he said in a dark voice,

"I will make you mine again Hitoshi, no matter what I have to do."

Author's Note

Demo- but, however

Kowaidesu- that/he/she/it is scary

Hajimemashite- nice to meet you, very formal

Oyasumi- night (informal, oyasumi nasai- good night)

Well, well, the deed is done. The first chapter has been created. Btw, the numbers, do stand for stuff… what they stand for… I'll tell you guys at the last chapter or it will be gradually reveled. Well, nothing going on, I'm done… mata atode nee!

YukiMatsuzaka411


End file.
